


Emotionless

by ku_suri



Series: Emotionless [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Opposites Attract, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ku_suri/pseuds/ku_suri
Summary: Je voulais comprendre. Je voulais la comprendre. Je voulais comprendre la raison pour laquelle je me sentais étrangement attiré par elle.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Series: Emotionless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127459





	Emotionless

Orihime Inoue était un petit rayon de soleil dans l’épaisse obscurité qui régissait ma vie. Souriante, expressive et avenante ; elle était tout ce que je n’étais pas. Elle était tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais être. J’avais abandonné depuis longtemps d’idée de ressentir la moindre émotion. Je m’étais résigné à ressentir le vide constant qui avait remplacé mon cœur et ses battements. Je ne parvenais même plus à m’en attrister. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Alors pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à éteindre l’intérêt que je porte pour cette femme ?

Ce n’était qu’une simple humaine : faible et mortelle. Mais quelque chose chez elle m’intriguait. Là, sous sa poitrine généreuse, son cœur ressentait tout. Il ressentait trop. À chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, je reconnaissais les éclats de l’empathie et de la peine qui éclairaient ses grands yeux bruns. Elle était triste pour moi et mon manque d’émotion apparent. Elle ne me détestait pas. Je l’avais enlevé à ses proches, menacée et séquestrée. Et pourtant elle ne me détestait pas. Elle avait de la peine pour la pauvre personne sans émotion que j’étais.

Je voulais comprendre. Je voulais la comprendre. Je voulais comprendre la raison pour laquelle je me sentais étrangement attiré par elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit os sans grande prétention que j’ai écrit pour un calendrier de l’avant. Le but était de s’inspirer de la phrase les opposés s’attirent et j’ai immédiatement pensé à bleach.  
> J’avoue que l’os pourrait devenir une fiction si je n’avais pas déjà 3000 projets en cours. On verra bien ce que l’avenir nous réservera
> 
> J’espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture  
> N’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
